Beyblade: FDynasty Episode 3
by Da Maztah of Spartah
Summary: Juan goes against a mysterious opponent and Matt finally fights Chester.  I was sick for a few days which is why I wasn't able to complete my quota.  I made Aki a main character.


Beyblade: The F-Dynasty.  
>Episode 3: The Rock Hard Competitor!<p>It is night time in the Philippines as Juan has to rent a room for him and his friend Matt in a nearby hotel.<br>"Woah this place is so big!" Matt exclaims with joy. "Look at the size of that door!" Matt says excitedly.  
>"Glad you appreciate it." Juan thanks Matt. Matt enjoys watching on a large television while Juan is walking outside the hotel.<br>As Juan walks down the sidewalk he hears footsteps. "Is anyone there?" Juan asks. Juan receives no answer but almost getting hit by a beyblade is enough for an answer for him. "What do you want?" Juan shouts.  
>The boy raises his beyblade which looks very threatening due to those four long spikes.<br>"A battle." the boy laughs. Juan then looks on the ground to find a beystadium.  
>The boy reveals that his name is Snakey. "So Snakey right..." Juan says "You're going down!". A fierce battle erupts as Snakey's bey viciously shreds Storm Leone.<br>As Juan sees that Leone is heavily damaged he tells Leone to use The King's Storm. Leone obeys but Snakey's blade goes right into The King's Storm which causes minimum effect.  
>Leone isn't able to finish the attack but Snakey's blade is also heavily damaged because it intentionally went inside The King's Storm.<br>This makes both blades extremely weak and heavily damaged.  
>Leone and Snakey's bey crash head on and Snakey's bey literally tears apart Juan's blade.<br>The battle ends with Snakey grabbing the win and Snakey escapes.  
>Juan sits down and picks up Leone or at least what's left of it.<br>Juan then looks at what's left of Leone, quickly accepts that his blade is busted and walks back to the hotel.

Meanwhile in the hotel.  
>Matt walks to the hotel's bathroom when he walks out he hears hears footsteps then he follows the footsteps.<br>"Ahh!" Matt falls back surprised. "Are you ok." a girl asks him "Yeah but how did you get in?" Matt replies recognizing the girl's face.  
>Matt then spots Juan sitting down on a chair. "Matt meet Aki." Juan tells his friend. "Yeah we met the other day." Aki tells Juan.<br>"Matt I'm here to fix Juan's blade." Aki informs Matt. "Fix? Juan what happened?" Matt asks Juan.  
>"I had a battle with a kid named Snakey outside." Juan replies "He literally destroyed my blade.".<br>"Oh." Matt replies. "Snakey? That's one of the secret finalists!" Aki exclaims.  
>"One of the secret finalists? So you mean there's more?" Matt exclaims. "Yes. Four to be exact." Aki replies.<br>"Before the tournament will continue tomorrow they will announce that they're will be more matches involing the losers of the previous matches going against the secret finalist." Aki continues.  
>"Wait how do you know about this?" Juan asks her. "I am the granddaughter of a staff member. Which is why my grandpa allowed me to go against a robotic blader."<br>Aki replies "I beat the robot and I was allowed to join the qualifier." Aki continues.  
>"Oh, I get it." Matt says. Aki then fixes Juan's blade, bids them goodbye and runs to her hotel room.<p>

6:00 am.  
>Juan wakes Matt up as they dash to get to Juan's car.<p>

At the tournament.  
>Matt is getting ready for his battle against this kid from Canada named Chester. Before that however the announcer says exactly what Aki told Juan and Matt.<br>Matt spots Kenta (whom he befriended after Juan's match), Aki, Tyson one of the beyblade world champions and Ginga one of the best WBBA bladers (who looks a lot like Johnny from the Majestics.)  
>Matt also sees Michael Parker from the PPG All Starz, Lee Wong of the White Tigers team and Sora the no.7 WBBA blader.<br>Kenta and Aki cheer him on which encourages him a lot. Chester however is really nervous when he sees the world's best bladers watching a third world country's qualifier.  
>The reason all those bladers were there is because the Philippines will have they're very own beyblade team which is a very big event in the beyblading universe.<br>DJ Jazzman gave the signal.  
>"3...2...1...Let it rip!" The two competitors say in unison. Since they're blading in a dish with a replica of Mandaluyong City you will expect failed attempts at landing.<br>But not for Matt or Chester the two land on a tall building and get started right away! Kid Draciel rushes head on with Clay Sagittario! They break replica buildings, trees and well even animals!  
>The two blades are evenly match but then Chester commands Clay Sagittario to use it's signature move Rock Arrow! Sagittario rushes foward Kid Draciel braces itself for a nasty impact. Who will win?<p>

To be continued.  
>Next Episode: A Rocking Finish!<br>Briefing: Matt and Chester continue this fierce one round only battle. Who will win? 


End file.
